thepocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Andrius
|image1= |species=Zompire |gender=Male |status=Alive |first_appearence=Chapter 1, Scene 7 Abomination |last_appearence= }} (also known as Andy) is a centuries old zompire. Once a Vampire Elder, he was infected with the zombie virus and transformed into his current state. He considers himself to be an abomination and is usually clouded with shadow to avoid being seen. Background Pre Story was born several hundred years before the start of the story. Little is known about his early years, though he is known to be the son of the elder Dagan, as well as being the brother of Dominik. In his youth he courted Katherine, though only in order to advance his own standing in the vampire society. As a youth he also appears to have been instrumental in the execution of his mother, who, prior to her death, forced him to swear that he'd never kill his brother. For whatever reason was unable to sustain himself several years prior to the start of the story, and he became gravely weakened. While in this weakened state he was attacked by zombies and infected with the Zombie Virus, turning him into a zompire. As a zompire he appears to have come across Bernie and Jess' undead mother, whom he used to get Bernard Senior's attention. Though he promised that he could return her to Bernard Senior, he proceeded to to execute her, before fleeing. Bernard Senior pursued him and around a week later he imprisoned in the Supermarket Base (though it is unknown what actually happened during this time), forbidding his children to kill the zompire in the belief that Hannah could still be brought back. Chapter One is first introduced in Abomination where he comes across Joe in the Dream World. Surprised he tells Joe to wake up, stating that he will need his help. Later, approaches Joe once more and tells him to visit him in person. Joe heads to his cell, where explains his origins. Concluding almost has Joe free him, though Bernie stops him. Following this argues with Joe over his release, though is refused. Following this refusal, next approaches Joe in A Different Kind of Training, where he begins to teach him Mind Crafting. Chapter Two once more approaches Joe in Exercises?. Although pretending to be continuing his training, in reality manages to trick an asleep Joe into freeing him. Following his escape breaks into the New Hammerston jail, where he turns Cross, in the process explaining his powers to the new zompire. In The Mind of a Vampire accompanies Cross to Rosa's house. Here Cross attacks Rosa, taking her with him and . Leaving New Hammerston disappears for a while. He returns in Respect Your Elders, where he prevents Dominik from killing Joe. In Inner Self he once more approaches Joe in the Dream World, telling him about Genovera. Arriving at the church, manages to impale Dominik (allowing Cross to turn him). When Cross then attempts to kill Joe, subdues him. After Joe refuses his offer to join him, orders Cross to take him, though the zompires flee upon Jake's arrival. Chapter Six 's next appearance is in Rebel, where he is shown plotting with Cross. Informing the other zompire that they will require an army in order to beat the other Vampire Elders, he tells Cross that they will have to cross the sea. He then subdues Cross when he tries to overpower him. Chapter Seven Arriving at Hammerston Harbour alongside Cross, he is pleased to note a dock in the harbour, as well as the presence of several humans nearby. Although Cross wishes to instantly move to take out the humans, holds him back. Stating that they should avoid confrontation, instead using their minds to overcome the humans. To this end he later talks to Phillip mentally. Though Phillip is cautious of him, he transports the human to the Dream World, showing him a scene of paradise. While he tries to convince him to head to Europe Phillip remains sceptical, soon trying to run away. Cross then appears and explains that he'd rather just kill the humans outright, though explains that humans are actually quite strong physically and that it is their minds which let them down. Still aiming to try and manipulate the humans, he saved Phillip and Oscar from zombies. He is later shown on board the Ark with Cross. Chapter Eight He is shown in the hold of the Ark along with Cross, plotting their grim future. Personality As with most vampires, is shown to be relatively apathetic towards most other things. He appears to use people merely as means to an end, and shows no real concern for actual relationships. He also is extremely self loathing, hating his state as a zompire. Relationships has no close relationships to speak of. He seems to especially despise his brother, Dominik, and other vampires. Joe Of all the characters Joe is the only one whom seems to treat well. He helped the human with his Mind Crafting, and even after Joe frees him he still seems to regard the human higher than most others, forbidding Cross from killing him. Dominik Despite being brothers the two seem to feel no ties to each other, indeed they seem to hate each other, although is forbidden from killing his brother. Cross Being essentially his disciple, Cross could be seen as the zompire's closest companion, though even that is saying little. Cross openly states that he despises , hating the fact that he turned him. for the most apart appears to not care for Cross, simply seeing him as a powerful tool for achieving his ends. Abilities has all of the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire, possessing super strength, speed and the ability to access the Dream World as well as a weakness to sunlight. On top of this he can be assumed to be even more powerful than the average vampire, being a centuries old Vampire Elder. Despite this Bernard Senior was able to capture him. He also is in complete control of Cross, the other zompire apparently being unable to refuse his commands. Category:Characters Category:Zompires Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists